bleachtcgfandomcom-20200214-history
Portal (Nov '08)
Portal is Score Entertainments 6th Set of the polular Bleach Trading Card Game. The set contains 162 Base Cards, a 24 card SubSet based around the Movie Memories of Nobody, and 1 new Promos including the much sought after Balance of Souls. COMMON C1 Maki Ichinose (Game Advisors) C2 Sawatari (Game Advisors) C3 Aramaki - Always Forgotten (Official Site) C4 Bitto - Swarm (Official Site) C5 Chad - Quiet (Top Tier Gaming) C6 Ganju - Master of the Sandpaw C7 Go - Old Ways C8 Hanataro - Always Helping C9 Hanataro - Working C10 Horned Hollow - Grinning C11 Ichigo - Loved C12 Ichigo - Smirking C13 Isshin - Crushed C14 Jin - Bitto Leader C15 Jin - Shadowed C16 Jushiro - Serious C17 Cain - Carefree C18 Keigo - Snacking (Top Tier Gaming) C19 Kon - Sweating It Out C20 Konpakumajin - Imposing (TCG Player) C21 Lirin - Disguised C22 Nemu - Here to Help C23 Noba - On the Roof C24 Noba - Surprised C25 Orihime - Idle C26 Rangiku - Surprised (Hypershot Realms) C27 Rikichi - Concerned (Top Tier Gaming) C28 Rukia - Forced Confrontation C29 Shigekuni - Doing Paperwork C30 Shunsui - Thoughtful (Facebook) C31 Store Manager - Watching Out C32 Tessai - Chatting C33 Uryu - Smirking C34 Uryu - Youngster C35 Yachiru - Worried C36 Yoshi - Smug (Top Tier Gaming) C37 Yoshino - Happy Memories C38 Yumichika - Searching C39 Zennosuke - Acting Cool (Game Advisors) C40 Baura (Game Advisors) C41 Communication Device C42 Water Kettle (Official Site) C43 Apartment (Official Site) C44 Empty Clearing (Game Advisors) C45 Parking Lot C46 Hado 33 - Sokatsui C47 Booby Trapped! C48 Calm Down C49 Control Yourself C50 Distress Call C51 Illusion Power (TCG Player) C52 Imagining Things C53 Panic! (Official Site) C54 Rapid Fire C55 Running Wild C56 Sad Truth C57 Tug of War C58 Body Energy C59 Mind Energy C60 Spirit Energy UNCOMMON U61 Go Koga (Game Advisors) U62 Mabashi (Game Advisors) U63 Hanataro - Booby Trapped U64 Ichigo - Lead Away U65 Ichigo - Wounded U66 Jin - Merged U67 Keigo - Depressed U68 Kenpachi - Chatting U69 Kon - Adoring (Official Site) U70 Lirin - Chatty (TCG Player) U71 Lirin and Kurodo - In Disguise U72 Maki - Hooded U73 Noba - Determined U74 Orihime - Doubtful U75 Rangiku - Ready (Hypershot Realms) U76 Renji - Casual Clothes U77 Renji - Pushing the Issue U78 Rukia - Serious U79 Rukia - Talkative U80 Ryo - Armed U81 Sawatari - Old Man U82 Surveillance Device - Attackingv (Universal TCGs) U83 Tessai - Yelling U84 Ugaki - Quietly Confident U85 Uryu - Bringing a Friend U86 Yoruichi - Solemn U87 Yoshi - Smirking U88 Yoshino - Serving (Official Site) U89 Yumichika - On the Team U90 Yuzu - Always Cheerful (Official Site) U91 Bount Signet (Top Tier Gaming) U92 Dalk (Game Advisors) U93 Nijigasumi U94 Fiery Ruins (Official Site) U95 Karakura High School Roof U96 Waterfall (Facebook) U97 Accusations U98 Attack of the Killer Bunnies (Official Site) U99 Captured U100 Dramatic Finish U101 Flying Kick (Official Site) U102 He's On Fire! (TCG Player) U103 Held Against Your Will U104 Immobilized By Fear U105 Locked Up (Official Site) U106 Nighttime Stroll U107 Poke (Top Tier Gaming) U108 Ready, Aim, Fire U109 Slap Some Sense Into You U110 Underfoot RARE R111 Jin Kariya (Game Advisors) R112 Bonnie - Leading the Way R113 Byakuya - Surprised R114 Chad - Fighting for a Friend R115 Go - Intimidating R116 Hanataro - Healer R117 Ichigo - Fighting Through R118 Ichigo and Izuru - Double Teaming (Game Advisors) R119 Ikkaku - Wanting a Fight R120 Izuru - Expressionless R121 Kenpachi - Captain By Force (Official Site) R122 Kisuke - Revealing Information R123 Kon - Hung Out to Dry R124 Mabashi - Crazed R125 Maki - Former Lieutenant of Squad 11 R126 Mayuri - Explaining R127 Noba - Server R128 Noba - Unmasked R129 Orihime - Dragged Around R130 Rangiku - Pissed (Hypershot Realms) R131 Renji - Exhausted R132 Rukia - Controlled (Facebook) R133 Sawatari - Chuckling R134 Shuhei - Prepared R135 Soi Fon - Reporting In R136 Toshiro - Surprised (Hypershot Realms) R137 Ugaki - Drinking Up R138 Ururu - Dropping In R139 Uryu - Seeking Answers (Game Advisors) R140 Yoruichi - Concerned R141 Yoshi - Armed and Dangerous R142 Yoshino - Contemplating R143 Yumichika - Dazzling (Official Site) R144 Bount Sensor of Justice R145 Concentrated Soul Essence R146 Book of Doll Summoning R147 Ritze (Game Advisors) R148 Bount Cave R149 Hot Tub R150 Squad 11 Headquarters (Official Site) R151 Against All Odds (Universal TCGs) R152 Combining Forces (Hypershot Realms) R153 Sinister Invitation R154 Dragged To Safety R155 Dramatic Entrance R156 Juiced R157 Riding Into The Sunset R158 Self-Sacrifice R159 Strategic Meeting (Hypeshot Realms) R160 The Morning After ULTRA RARE UR161 Jin - Defensive UR162 Dark Ritual SUBSET MON1 Ganryu MON2 Senna (Game Advisors) MON3 Blank - Wandering Aimlessly (Game Advisors) MON4 Ganryu - Leader of the Ryodoji Clan MON5 Ganryu - On the Attack MON6 Ichigo - Bankai Empowered MON7 Jai - Looming MON8 Kenpachi - Enjoying Himself (Official Site) MON9 Riyan - In Disbelief MON10 Rukia - Reporting In (Facebook) MON11 Senna - Determined (Game Advisors) MON12 Toshiro - Icy (Hypershot Realms) MON13 Blade of the Ryodoji MON14 Mirokumaru MON15 Ritual Pole MON16 Sodenoshirayuki (Official Site) MON17 Careful Observation (Facebook) MON18 Final Request (Official Site) MON19 Frozen MON20 Fun Times MON21 Shower of Leaves (Game Advisors) MON22 Stalemate MON23 Surprise Appearance MON24 Yuck! PROMOTIONAL P84 Shuhei - Hard Working P85 Rangiku - Playful P86 Ugaki - Contemplative P87 Renji - Unleashed P88 Sticky Situation P89 Maki - Armed and Dangerous P90 Enjoying The View P91 Jin - Wounded P92 Portal to the Soul Society P93 Uryu - Quincy Again P94 Ichigo - Standoff P95 Balance of Souls (Game Advisors)